1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to a boot for use in snowboarding.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear for use in sporting activities, such as snowboarding, have been previously proposed. Some designs for snowboarding boots have previously been focused on provisions for increasing the durability of one or more portions of the upper or sole. Some other designs have been focused on provisions to attach a snowboard boot to bindings of a snowboard.
Some previous designs for articles have taught features for increasing flexibility of a component of the article. Francis et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,772) teaches a shoe with an external shell. Francis teaches a shoe with a sole, a sock attached to the sole and a form-retaining shell attached to the sole and not attached to the sock above the region of the sole, such that the sole may be flexible during use. Francis teaches a notch that enables the sole to flex in use. Francis also teaches an embodiment of the article with a gap that serves the same purpose of the notch (i.e. to allow the sole to flex during use). In another embodiment, Francis teaches that the notch is partially or wholly replaced by a flexible corrugated or bellow portion having a relatively thin, fan-like cross-section which may be molded into the shell.
Adams (U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,796) teaches a special sport shoe for people with high insteps. Adams teaches a shoe with an upper vamp section that is provided with V-shaped slits or openings, one on each side of the vamp. In addition, Adams teaches that in cases where the manufacturer desires to adapt the invention to somewhat more formal shoes for persons with high insteps, the V-shaped openings could be filled with an elastic gusset or other ornamental devices to cover the separation of the vamp portion of the shoe into upper and lower vamps.
Other designs for articles have taught provisions for lacing an article using lace loops. Sokolowski et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0110049) teaches an article of footwear having a flat knit upper construction. Sokolowski teaches an article of footwear that includes a sole structure and an upper. The article includes a textile element including four channels. The channels are formed from two at least partially coextensive layers of the material forming textile element.
Sokolowski also teaches lace elements that receive a lace. The lace elements include loops. In addition, the lace elements extend through the channels. The loops are positioned to extend outward from upper portions of the channels. The materials that can be used for the textile element include cotton and wool fibers, natural filaments such as silk, and synthetic filaments that include nylon, rayon, polyester and acrylic. Elastane fibers can provide substantial stretch and recoverability.
Lanzi (U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,363) teaches a textile weave of inelastic and elastic fiber forming an elastic weave with one or more rigid loops. The lace loop is made of inelastic fiber, which is connected to the inelastic-elastic weave, which is further connected to another inelastic fiber, which is then connected to the shoe. When the lace is tightened, the elastic-inelastic part stretches, but the loop does not.
Friton (U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,582) teaches an article of footwear with a heel clip. Friton teaches non-stretch lace engaging elements that may be made from nylon. The lace engaging elements include a first end containing eyelets, lace loops, or the like, and a second end that is fixedly attached to the side panel of the upper. The side panels may be flexible and may be made from a flexible mesh. Because of the flexibility of the side panels, the lace engaging elements are pulled upwardly and inwardly as the lace is tightened. Friton also teaches flexible straps that can be applied against the side panels, and in some cases can wrap over to tighten from one side to another.
Monti (U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,057) teaches a strapping closure system for an article of footwear. Monti teaches instep straps that are fixedly attached to second ends. The instep straps each have a loop at one end for receiving a lace. The instep straps are disposed through slits in the midfoot area of the upper. The instep straps are not attached to the upper so they can be tightened independently of the upper. Instead, the instep straps are attached to instep pieces.
Hatfield et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,430) teaches a shoe with an elastic closure system. Hatfield teaches a shoe in which elastic material is secured along the base of the upper on the medial and lateral sides of the shoe. A plurality of straps are separately and independently attached at their lower end to the elastic material. The straps are made of a substantially inelastic material. Lace openings are positioned at the upper ends of the straps. As the lace is drawn, the straps are tightened around the foot to place the elastic material disposed along the medial and lateral sides of the foot under tension. See the abstract.
Hatfield teaches an upper with medial straps and lateral straps. The straps are connected by web portions. Hatfield also teaches an elastic material including a first portion and a second portion disposed on the medial and lateral sides, respectively. Hatfield also teaches upper edges for the portions.
Hatfield teaches an inner sleeve including an outer layer made of a stretchable material, for example, neoprene, and an inner layer made of a stretchable material. Hatfield teaches the use of Lycra. The outer layer and inner layer are stitched together at their top ends around foot opening.
Articles with structural elements formed of threads have also been previously proposed. Meschter (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0271823) teaches an article of footwear having an upper with thread structural elements.